The greatest Magician of Fiore
by Garoil
Summary: After Ryner Lute's escape from Roland's prison, he and his companion Ferris Erris become the targets of an unknown magical spell that drags both of them in a new world. They must learn to live in a world unlike their own, a world without prophecies and legends that control their fate. They must learn to cope with freedom from fate.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

First of all, thanks to whoever reads this and please let me know what you think about it.

This is the first chapter/prolog/pilot/tryout to an idea I had as I rewatched the Anime to "Legend of the Legendary Heroes", I had always this in my head: "Hey, the whole world is similar to FT, don't know why."

I don't know how far this story will go, you have to tell me if somebody actually reads this. By the way future chapters probably will have the same word length. My target are at least 3000 words (up to a maximum of 5000) per chapter

In the timelines it is set right after the first season of "Legend of the Legendary Heroes" (or the first Light Novel series) and a few weeks before Lucy joins FT.

I don't read all Light Novels, but I read a few Volumes from the first and the second Light Novel series and keep that in mind: What I write about "LofLH" may not be 100% true, for example this whole mess with the Hero and the Demon is also differently interpreted than in the original(because even in the original it is really complicated).

Pairings (Only if I will come this far): Ryner/Ferris, seriously I cannot break up these two.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Fairy Tail" and "Legend of the Legendary Heroes".

* * *

**Chapter 01:**

_A figure clad in completely black armor was standing on a pile of dead bodies, created from the corpses of his slain enemies. He had finally achieved what he wanted for such a long time. The strength to destroy the world and to cleanse it from the never ending darkness it has fallen into. The man, now simply known as the __**Mad Black Hero**__, gained this power through endless fighting, war and suffering. But now he became unable to use it without losing his life. He looked down from his high position on a lonesome figure crouching by the foot of the mountain of corpses. _

"_Help me. Help me." He spoke down to said pitiful being. _

"_I want to destroy the entire world but I'm going to die first. Someone, please take this darkness, this pain, in my place."_

_The crouching figure, clad in the rugged clothes of a jester, looked up to his one and only friend. He, known as the __**Lonesome Demon,**__ already spilt himself up and turned from __**"All Equations**__"__to __**"The Solver of All Equations" **__and __**"The Weaver of All Equations". **__The Solver holds his __**loneliness**__ and the Waver holds his __**demon **__part, and the latter got already devoured by the __**Mad Black Hero **__but now he also wanted his second half. _

"_You can use the rest of my body, then. You can put this darkness in here, my one and only, my first and most precious friend."_

_And so used the __**Mad Black Hero**__ the remaining part of the__** Lonesome Demon **__and destroyed the world but the lonesome demon didn't regret much at all. Because he made a friend, even just for a moment. Because he was able to live for his friend, even just for a moment. _

_The __**Lonesome Demon **__was a fool._

* * *

"Wake up, Ryner!"

The beautiful blonde woman who was sitting on the front seat of the wooden carriage shouted back to the napping man on the back of said vehicle.

"Roland's soldiers are right behind us."

The simple looking man, only wearing dull green, worn out clothes, groaned and woke up from his nap. Ryner Lute, bearer of the cursed Alpha Stigma and formerly known as "The greatest Magician of Roland", stretched himself and took a look on the current situation. He shook his dark brunette, nearly black, long hair and stroke with his hand over his growing beard stubbles.

"Aye, it seems they are faster than expected. Well … that's what you get for escaping from Roland's finest prison."

He looked to his blonde companion, a unworldly beautiful woman clad in white and blue colored leather that adored her trained, yet still womanly, body enough protection but does not limit her mobility. She always preferred these kinds of clothes over heavy armor because otherwise she would get slowed down and loses all her advantages, like her hard earned speed and agility. Her actual outfit consists out of blue shorts, high, white stockings and blue leather boots.

The swordswoman's upper body was also protected by a white top with blue rims that hat thicker leather parts worked in. The slender arms that held the reins of the horses were clad in long, equally blue and white gloves that also had leather parts within. A long sword in a blue sheath hung freely on a belt around her hips and it seems to not even bother her while sitting on the wooden bench. (1)

"Stay on this road, Ferris. I think we should come to an old bridge built out of wood and If we can reach it we will be able to flee."

Ferris Eris, the normally silent and stoic blue-eyed beauty from the infamous Eris-Family, that had sworn to protect the king of Roland, simply nodded and guided the carriage around a curve. Ryner sighed as the old bridge came in their field of view.

"Good that we took the way around the city. Within Roland's capital it would have been way harder to escape."

The swordswoman drove the carriage in a rapid tempo over the old bridge and as they left the already partly rotten construct their pursuer came again into their view. Ryner stood up on the carriage's load area and started to draw a magical glyph in the air, his hand glowed in a faint blue light while doing so. He started immediately to chant the words that were needed to activate the glyph.

"**What I seek is thunder, Izuchi!"**

As he finished the last line of the glyph and the word 'Izuchi', a bright yellow lightning appeared and struck the bridge. The great force of the native rolandic spell brought the old construct to collapse and reduced their pursuer's possibility to catch up with them to zero.

"Ah … That should give us a little bit more time."

He stretched again his tired limps and lay down on the blankets that were spread all over the loading area.

"That means time for a small nap."

His blonde companion only slowed down their vehicle to a more moderate speed and didn't even bother to look back.

"I'm also glad that we could escape from the angry husbands of your newest victims of sexual harassment, but we should really try to leave Roland as soon as possible, infamous sex fiend of Roland."

"Please stop telling these lies about me being a perverted and pedophile molester. Where do you think we should go next?"

As the blonde didn't answer he opened one eye and glanced at her.

"Uhm, Ferris?"

"Something is wrong with the sky, these clouds are unnatural."

She stopped the carriage and was now looking towards the sky.

Ryner followed her glance and saw a formation of dark storm clouds that reminded him on an upside-down whirlpool. The lazy expression that most times was present on his face changed to an expression full of curiosity and a hint of worry.

"Yeah … Do you think this means something?"

"Ryner! You are floating!"

"Wah!?"

He really was losing the ground below his feet as he slowly drifted upward. The dark haired magician made rapid movements similar to a drowning man, but instead of going up he tried to go down and reach the carriage.

"I cannot help myself, I keep moving upward!"

Ferris immediately jumped without hesitation after him and grabbed his waving arm. Even the swordswoman extra weight couldn't pull Ryner back down and so they both floated upward.

He looked down into her blue eyes and set up his most serious face. "It pulls only me, let go of me!"

"No, not again! You stay with me!"

She took a closer grip around his hand so she wouldn't slip of his sweaty skin.

"Try to use one of your magic tricks!"

He looked to the swirling maelstrom of clouds and activated his curse. His former brown eyes started glowing in a devilish red, with the bluish-white pentagram in them.

The infamous Alpha Stigma, magical eyes, that gives their bearer nearly unlimited knowledge about magic but also cursing him to a live full of hate and suffering. As soon as the eyes were fully awake, Ryner got flooded with information about this strange, gravity defying, magical spell.

NAME: **Anima**

TYPE: **Holder**

USAGE: **Dimensional Space Transfer, Temporal Dimensional Gate**

TARGET: **EMS101 "one in hundred"**

There was much more information but most of it was rather useless in Ryners current situation. He had no clue how to stop the spell or what the majority of the information meant. His mind got flooded by numbers that seemed to be coordinates, yet did not made any sense to him. One thing stood out particularly, OUTPUT: **Edolas**.

He pointed his free hand towards the whirlpool in the sky and thought of how he could manipulate Anima. He glanced down on the ground and estimated that they were already over hundred meters above the earth. With his finger he drew the blue glowing glyph for earth.

Ryner really hoped that this would work, or else they would get abducted to 'Edolas'. After finishing writing the glyph, the information under OUTPUT changed to something else, **Earthland.**

But before the mage could do anything else, he and his blonde companion got enveloped in bright light and lost consciousness.

This was the day when a cursed fool left his world.

* * *

_A lonely figure, wearing the rugged, brown clothes of a jester was standing in front of a mountain of corpses. He, __**"The Solver of All Equalations"**__, the remaining part of the __**Lonesome Demon,**__**"All Equalations",**__ stood alone on the battlefield and was waiting for his friend, the __**Mad Black Hero.**_

"_Where are you, my one and only friend?"_

_No answer._

"_Don't you need the remaining part of my body?"_

_No answer._

"_How can I be your friend when I'm not able to help you?"_

_No answer._

"_Why did you leave me alone? Or did I you?"_

_No answer._

"_Where is my purpose when I'm not able to help my first and most precious friend?"_

_No answer._

"_Am I not your friend anymore?"_

_Still no answer._

"_Without you … I'm fading … I'm lonely."_

_The __**Lonesome Demon **__was a lonely fool._

* * *

Ryner slowly woke up from his slumber and the first thing he saw were the leaves of oak trees on their boughs high above him, behind the leaves he could make out the dark sky of the night with many bright stars glowing in it.

Ryner was confused. As they got sucked into the portal-spell, it was bright day, but now it became night.

Orange light from his left caught his attention and he turned his head to get a better view. He saw small campfire and on the other side he could make out a figure sitting on a stone. The man, at least he thought that it was one, wore an outfit that covered his entire body and only let a slit open for his eyes. The color scheme was held in a simple dark blue and green, making him hard to see in the darkness.

"You finally awake?" The low voice of a male came from the dark clad man as he threw a piece of wood in the fire.

"Where am I?" Ryner moved his body in a more upright position.

"Good question, but I think we should first talk about who you are. You can call me Mystogan by the way."

"Ryner Lute."

"Well, Ryner, this is the situation: You came through the Anima and now you are here in Earthland." The dark haired mage simply nodded to Mystogan's words. "Normally I would you are from Edolas, but I can sense that you are able to use magic and normal inhabitants of Edolas are not. So let me ask you: Where are you from?"

"Hm … I would say Roland, but that is only a country and by guessing I think that Earthland and Edolas are entire new worlds."

"I cannot say that I have ever heard of something called Roland … You seem rather calm about getting transported into a new world, is that normal for you?"

"Nah"

Ryner waved off and gave Mystogan one of his lazy glances accompanied by his unmotivated smile.

"Things could be worse."

"Probably … Water?"

The stranger held a clay bottle in Ryners direction.

"Thanks."

He took a big sip and gave it back.

"You must understand that I cannot simply believe that I'm REALLY in a completely new world, so I would want to ask you this question. Please be honest, I have enough experience with liars an even worse politicians. Do you know what the Alpha Stigma is?"

"I don't know how you can detect if I lie or not with my mask on but to your question: No, I have no idea what the Alpha Stigma is. What is it exactly?"

"A book that teaches you how to become the alpha-male for women."

Ryner sent him a huge grin with his eyes closed which Mystogan answered with a slight chuckle.

The dark haired mage was glad, a world without the Alpha Stigma couldn't be that bad.

Then it actually hit him.

"Where is Ferris? A blonde woman, slender body, carries a huge sword with her."

Mystogan pointed on Ryner's right side. And there she was, lying on a brown blanket, the same he was, curled together like a child, his beautiful blonde companion, Ferris Eris. "I found you two not far from here. I took you with me because I think it is my responsibility to at least inform you about your current situation."

"Uh … why is that so?" He strokes a strand of blond hair out of Ferris face that caught itself at her mouth.

"Long story … I'm actually born in Edolas and I'm against what they are doing."

He throws again a piece of wood in the fire.

"It began a long time ago as Edolas and Earthla-"

"Ah, sorry to interrupt you but could you make it short, I actually want to take a nap right after this and I cannot if waste the whole night by chewing my ears out …"

"And I already prepared the story in the most interesting way possible …"

Mystogan murmured and sighed.

"To make it short: Earthland has nearly unlimited magical resources, Edolas has not and started in conclusion to steal it from Earthland through a magical device known as 'Anima'. I don't agree with that and went through the Anima and since then try to close it as soon as it opens to stop them from stealing Earthland's resources. In my opinion Edolas does not need magic to survive. It's only luxury they don't want to give up."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"You and your blonde friend are from an entire different world, but yet still caught their attention. Is there something about the both of you that could let them know about your existence?"

Ryner shook his head.

"Ferris Eris here is a 'normal' swordswoman."

He gave the word 'normal' an own special emphasis.

"And me … depends on who you are asking, some would call me 'The greatest Magician of Roland', others monster, but most simply a 'lazy slacker that loves naps'. And Ferris … she would call me 'The most perverted sex fiend of Roland', which is entirely NOT TRUE!"

Mystogan raised an eyebrow but simply dismissed the last part.

"I wasn't back in Edolas for a long time. Maybe they somehow found out about your 'fame' and configured Anima so that it would suck up you."

"Two last questions and then I will go back to sleep."

Ryner sighed.

"In which direction is the next town, we will definitely need things. For example I need at least shoes."

He looked down on his bare feet. Roland's prisoner uniform does not include shoes … or warm clothes … or underwear. He sighed again. "And second: What should we do next, or different: How can we go back?"

"We are in the north of Oshibana Town, in a day or two you will reach it. To your second question, I cannot help you to get back to your own world, maybe if I ever find something back in Edolas … but the chances are small. You can also search by yourself. Earthland has a lot of knowledge about all kinds of magic stored up in its countless libraries."

Mystogan stood up and let his glance wander to the stars in the dark sky.

"But don't make yourself too many hopes … Dimensions, different worlds, Universes … this all is one huge mess, unable to understand by normal human kind."

Roland's greatest magician had a sad expression on his face but the other male simply continued.

"You are a mage right? Fiore, the country we are staying at the moment, has countless mage guilds where any mage can live an easy live, as long as you are not one of the higher class mages. But still, even easy missions give a fair amount of money. I would try it out if I were you. But be careful there are also plenty of so called 'Dark Guilds' that misuse magic for all kinds of crimes"

He walked a few meters away from the campfire, his backside to Ryner.

"I will leave now. There is much to do for me. Any questions left?"

"No, I can live with that."

Ryner let out a yawn and let himself fall back on the blanket.

"If I find something that may interest you, I will search and find you. By the way, you can keep the bottle, your friend probably also want something to drink. There should also be a small river nearby."

The dark clad mage pointed over his shoulder to the bottle he let standing beside the stone he was sitting on.

"You can also keep the blanket, you will need it more … and your friend is drooling in her sleep."

Mystogan gave Ryner a short wave, which he simply replied with a short wink with his friends and eyes already closed.

* * *

A few minutes after Mystogan left Ryner once again spoke up.

"I know you are awake, Ferris."

"How did you find out? I thought my beautiful face would let you believe everything."

She opened her eyes but didn't move anything else.

"You bit my finger as I stroke the hair out of your face!"

"I feared that your perverted nature could take over and suddenly rape my beautiful self. That was an act of self-defense."

The beauty answered without a hint of emotion in her voice. Yes, that is Ferris Eris for you.

"Whatever … What do you think about our current situation?"

At first there came no answer but after a few minutes of thinking.

"Could be worse … First of all they don't know what the Alpha Stigma is, this will spare us from a lot of trouble. And this whole world is not that different from our own, magic is well known. We would really have a problem if we would have stranded in a world with a complete lack of magic."

She stopped and moved herself that she was in the same position as Ryner, lying on the back and looking towards the stars.

"Magic seems to be more 'public', not bound to the military and their respective countries."

"Yeah, that is a big plus on your side. We don't have to fear soldiers that are after us because we use magic in their territory."

He stretched himself to get comfortable and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"We should head next to this town he told us … what was it called? Oshibaka … no bana, Oshibana Town. We should gather as much information as possible and maybe get ourselves some of the local currency. It's cold around my feet."

"You know you can have the second part of the blanket, Ryner."

"Nah … I cannot let you sleep in the dirty forest ground. Good night, Ferris."

A small smile appeared on her face as she also closed her eyes.

"Good night, Ryner."


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

I oriented me this time more on the Light Novels, meaning what I write should be similar to them. Shorter sentences, shorter dialog lines, but more. And so on. I decided to do so because I actually like WHAT I wrote in Chapter 01 but I don't like HOW I wrote it. (If somebody understands what I mean: good, if not: don't think about it, it is not that important)

It should also seem more like out of Ryners POV, instead of a 3rd-person POV. Thoughts will also be sometimes out of someone else's perspective.

* * *

I also refer to Ryner's hair as either 'brown', 'dark brown', simply 'dark' or even 'black'. His hair has this really weird color scheme I cannot fully identify.

"Finally, Oshibana! Not even noon and my feet are already hurting like I would have walked over hot coals."

Ryner let himself drop on the street and started massaging his bare feet.

His companion Ferris only looked down on him with her emotionless face.

"Your appearance finally matches your rotten self."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Rugged and dirty clothes, unshaved face, wild hair, a blanket over the shoulders like a beggar would wear … Yes, you finally became this type of person mothers warn their children of."

He looked down on himself, he really needed a makeover.

"So, we stick to the plan: You go around and look for something that may help us and I try to find the local library. I really hope that they let me in …"

The beauty only stared down to him with a slightly displeased expression on her face.

"And YES, as soon as we have money to spend we go and search a place where they sell dango."

Her expression changed to a more pleased one and she nodded.

"I will use all of my blessed beauty to achieve as much as possible. For my beloved dango and the dango-gods!"

She moved herself in a theatrical pose, similar to somebody who will vow an important oath to his king, yet still her facial expression kept the same.

"Please stop that … the people are looking."

"They should! It's not an everyday-event that the holy knight, who got blessed by the dango-gods, visits their humble town!"

Ryner waved off with an unsure smile on his face.

"Yeah … whatever. We will meet up here again at supper. If you need me earlier, I will be in the library."

She nodded and went down the main road towards the city center. His sleepy gaze followed her for a moment and then he set himself into movement.

They really needed money but what they needed even more is information about this new world. They couldn't simply admit to everyone that they were from an entire different world.

Sure, the people in Earthland seem to be way more open-minded. Yet still, Ryner wasn't that naïve that everyone would accept their story.

Information about politics, social ranks, economy and, maybe even more important, magic could probably be found in any good sorted library.

The problem about information can be solved, but what can they do to earn money?

As Ryner walked down the road he saw a sign that said 'Public Library' in big, capital letters. He sighed as he reached his first target.

He obviously could follow Mystogun's advice and enter a guild, but he had no idea what Ferris could do.

He entered the library and gave a short nod to the old librarian.

He only got a glance from the old man behind the counter, but he didn't even comment about his rather 'poor' appearance.

A few meters in the shop he actually got an answer why he got in without any kind of trouble. A metallic sign was nailed on a shelf that said:

"_Reading in the library is free_

_Borrowing against a fee_

_A service from Oshibana's _

_City Council since X771"_

Ryner was glad that knowledge seemed to be public good in Fiore, it really did him help out now.

The dark haired mage started looking through the shelves before him.

He had a huge variety of different books before him that covered many completely different themes. There were all kind of dictionaries, history books and it even went on to thick romantic novels.

The mage grabbed several of the more interesting books and put the stack of books on a free table.

As Ryner looked around he noticed that he was the only one, beside the librarian, in the library.

"At least nobody who could interrupt me."

He muttered to himself and stretched his limbs.

Ryner took the first overly thick book from the stack and read the title out loud.

"_History of Fiore, X781 Edition, Shorten Version"_

Ryner opened the book and went directly to the last side.

"1371 pages?! That's not a short verson … This may be much more troublesome than I thought of."

Sighing he looked at the stack of books beside him.

"Ah … better get some work done."

* * *

"Wake up! You cannot sleep here!"

A definitely female voice and a sudden thrust woke Ryner from his slumber.

He groaned and realized that he fell asleep during his research.

Ryners head rose from the book he misused as a pillow.

"Why are you even here? The library isn't a place for a nap."

He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked to his left, on the search for the voice's owner.

A small, no _petite _was the right word, girl came into his view. Her most prominent feature was her blue hair that was held back by a yellow hairband. Beside that she wore white shorts and a blue and yellow top.

"Uh … Sorry, you said something."

He said unsure. It was the first real conversation he had with a local, except Mystogan who wasn't technical an inhabitant of Earthland.

"I said the library isn't a place to sleep for you. You probably even drooled all over that book you used as a pillow!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm deeply sorry. However you shouldn't be so loud, this is still a library."

She slightly reddened as Ryner used the library rules against her but she quickly grabbed his pillow-book and inspected it.

"At least you didn't damage it. _Botany and Zoology of South-Fiore, _are you interested in local animals and plants?"

Ryner remembered the last thing he was doing before slacking off and sleeping in. He was skipping through a book about giant man-apes and people-eating-plants.

He came to the conclusion that Earthland may be a little bit more dangerous than he first thought. Yet still, the simple fact that there were no major wars in the past hundred years surprised him.

The only threat that Fiore faces are the various Dark Guilds_. _These criminal organizations were growing stronger in the past years.

"'_History of Fiore', 'North-Earthland's most famous Legends and Fables' _and even '_How to impress on the first date, by Hibiki Lates'? _What are you searching for with this messed up choice of reading material?"

"Ah yeah … you see, I'm a scholar and I'm trying to write about Fiore's past and current economic situation … I'm kind of broke so I cannot afford professional assistance."

His answer was accompanied by a halfhearted smile, deeply hoping she will believe the lie.

"Oh … If that's the reason I even can accept that you fell asleep. I know how hard it is to do research on many different topics."

Ryner sighed in relief. Deep inside of his mind, he was glad that the girl bought his lie that easily.

"But I would suggest different books as research material. For legends and fables I would suggest Armnheim's version, he is an expert on this topic."

The dark haired man looked in shock as she pulled out several thick books out of a close shelf.

Ryner sighed again, this girl would cut his naptime in half.

"If you really want to know more about Fiore's table manners, _'Guidelines to be a true Gentleman, by Eric Fest' _would be the obvious choice."

She dropped the stack of books, that in comparison to her short height looked even more intimidating, beside him on the table. She put the first one directly in front of his face.

"'_History of the Magical Council'_, itis also really in important if you want to achieve something with your work. Besides that, you should also take something that explains the royalty a bit more detailed. They should have something here …"

The girl was looking around in the close shelves, completely ignoring the Ryner's worried face.

He looked out of the closed window. The bright daylight already changed to a slight orange, showing everybody that the day is close to its end.

"Ah Sorry to interrupt you. I'm really glad for your help but it is already late and I have to meet up with somebody so all these books are not really necessary."

"Is that so? I sometimes forget the world around me when it's about books. I didn't even asked you if you need help."

She looked back to him with a slightly flustered face.

"I appreciate the help. Most people are not so helpful to complete strangers."

She nodded and tried to lift the whole stack of books again from the table, in addition to Ryner's previous reading material.

Seeing her, trying to do the impossible with her petite body, Ryner stood up from the chair.

"Let me help you putting these back."

He took the largest part of the stack and held them with both arms. As he did so, one book slid down and fell on the wooden floor before his feet.

The girl tried to get it and went down on her knees. In the same moment a cold shiver went down his spine.

"Ryner …"

Does she have a talent for situations like that or was she always waiting for these kinds of moments? These and similar questions went through Rnyers mind as the beautiful blond made her appearance.

"I should have known it. You are taking advantage of somebody in the silent halls of a library, instead of making your work properly. That does fit perfectly in your profile as a lazy sex fiend and molester."

Ryner quickly put the books back on the table and turned around to see Ferris standing beside the shelves, now also a tan traveling bag slung over her shoulder.

He made a defensive gesture but that did not stop the swordswoman. The blue haired girl only watched the scene with a confused expression.

"And I thought my strict leadership would have cured you from your perversion."

Ferris shook her head displeased and before Ryner could retort, she quickly unsheathed her sword and hit him with its flat side. After that she stepped beside Ryner, who was crouching on the floor holding his throbbing head, and put her free hand on the girls shoulder.

The blonde swordswoman, who was at least a head taller than the other young woman, looked down in the girls face.

"I knew he is a pervert, but in my naivety I thought he had changed over the years … And now he starts again molesting, even raping, poor and helpless woman, in this case he even started with an obvious under aged."

This whole speech was held in Ferris most disappointed voice she could create, she even set up a sad expression on her normally expressionless face. To hammer the last nail in Ryners coffin, she followed up with an extremely sorrowful sob that could let judges rethink their decisions.

But the petite bluenette was troubled with a completely different matter than Ryners _'obvious'_ sexual action.

"I'm not a KID!"

The girl clenched her small fists and glared at Ferris with angry eyes, an Act that reminded Ryner way too much on an enraged 10-year-old.

"And he didn't do anything …"

She continued with an embarrassed mumble, remembering that they were still in a library.

"Ah, if that's the matter, I beg your pardon. You should still be careful around him, a well-known sex fiend and enemy of women. Just look at him: Dirty clothes, unshaved, not even shoes."

"You know why I look like that so could you please stop spreading lies."

Ryner immediately earned himself a second smack with Ferris' overly large sword.

"I take this villain with me, so we won't bother you anymore. I really appreciate the time you wasted on this excuse of a man."

The beauty grabbed Ryners collar and pulled him with all his belongings after her out of the building. The reading obsessed girl could only stare after them with a slightly confused, curious and embarrassed face.

* * *

Ferris dragged Ryner in a backstreet close by. She sat herself on a pile of wooden boxes and threw the traveling back towards Ryner.

"I'm not sure if I want to know where you found this. You even have it all together in a bag."

The black haired mage opened it and pulled out a pile of clothes. He was glad that he could finally slip into something more appropriate.

After a few moments he was already changed into his new attire. It consists out of dark pants, a white shirt with a high collar and additionally a brown vest, all held together by a thick black belt. His feet could rest in high black boots and over everything else he now wore a black coat that went down to his knees. The whole outfit's buckles had the color of copper and the coat and boot's edges were also in the same color. (1)

"It already looks kind of worn? But beggars can't be choosers, they say …"

Ryner inspected himself and after a short while he looked through the rest of the bag.

Ferris got additionally a map of Fiore, a compass, a lighter, a pen and small stack of paper that was stapled together. All things that they also had with them on their search for magical relics.

"So … You got me some clothing. I learned a bit more about the local history but nothing that really helps us at the moment."

He put his old clothes back in the bag and slung it around his shoulder.

"What have you been doing?"

"I got hit on seven times, once even by two guys at once. This must be the perfect place for you and your perverted tendencies."

Ferris jumped of the box and walked back towards the main street.

"Furthermore I found a request board for guildless mages and mercenaries. Although the payment is rather worse than good."

"We really need the money. Lead the way. We should check it out as soon as possible."

She only nodded and left the backstreet, Ryner quickly catching up to her and then walking beside her.

As they walked past the buildings in the orange evening sun, Ryner saw once again how different their worlds were.

Sure, it became better since Sion became king, but at the time they got dragged into this new world Roland was already starting to fall back into his old self. Poor workers, rich nobles and once again on the edge to the next war.

In Fiore, wealth was much better spread throughout all social classes and a real 'war' hasn't appeared in a long time.

As much as Ryner trusted his friend the king, he was the one who had to see what others didn't. Sion was starting to get mad like many before him. Sadly, Roland had a long history of mad kings and completely insane mass-murderers.

Furthermore Ryner's wicked dreams about him being a jester and Sion a mad knight didn't really help to strengthen his trust to the hero king. He had these dreams now for a few months, but since he and Ferris stranded in Earthland they changed, Sion got completely wiped out of them.

By the thought of Sion he had to think what he would say to Earthland. Children that could play free on the streets, merchants that could sell their goods to a fair price and, once again, no war. It was the world he had dreamed of.

"There it is."

Ferris pulled him out of his thoughts as she pointed to a board on the wall of a large building. The building itself had a large letters arranged around the entrance. They read in a bronze color the simple word 'Town Hall'.

"Ah let's see what we have here … _take my delivery to_ … nah that's too far … _get me some herbs from that mountain …_ even farther …_ somebody has to kill the rats in me cellar …_ seriously?! Why are there always requests about rats!? Back home it was the same!"

Ryner shook his head in worry.

"That's one of the reasons why I hate working, as soon as you start wanting to do some you only get bad paid jobs with targets that are so complicated, they need more money to achieve … or rats."

Ferris bumped his shoulder and showed him a piece of paper that she has ripped from the board.

"_WANTED ALIVE_

_[the image of a guy with an eyepatch over the right eye_

_and a long scar over the forhead could be seen]_

_Isaak 'The Mouth' Dow_

_Note: Mage, known for the use of 'Chain Magic',_

_ex-Member of 'Titan Nose', now Leader of a bandit gang_

_Last known location: South of Oshibana,_

_his gangs actual hideout_

_Bounty: 60.000 Jewels"_

"Well with 60.000 Jewels it is really one of the better jobs here. We can live with that for a while but this still seems as not that much money, if I remember the prices in the shops we passed …"

He looked towards the sky and once again had to shake his head in worry.

"Searching for him today is a waste and beside that, I can really need a good night's rest. We have no money for an inn, we have no friends where we can stay, the only thing we have is this old -"

"house."

"house … House?!"

His companion held a pair of golden keys in her hand and waved with them playfully.

"Where, when, how!?"

She pointed to a house across the street and simply stated.

"They were under the doormat."

Ryner had to rub his temples because of the things this beauty said so casually.

"My clothes are also fr-"

She nods.

"The rest too?"

She nodded once more.

He sighed and took the keys from her.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time we do this."

She shook her head.

"We stayed in the summer residence of a count for three whole weeks and we would have stayed longer if your would-be fiancé didn't appeared by the front gate."

"Ah~ That were the good old times. It even had its own room only for naps, they called it a 'lounge' …"

Ryner opened the door to their shelter for the night and stepped in, Ferris right behind him.

He started looking through some shelves and drawers, finding nothing worth to mention.

"They don't have any money stored here, right?"

Ferris only shook her head.

He went through the house and looked into every room. He found a kitchen, one bedroom with a king-sized bed, a bathroom, one room with only a couch and several other rooms but these didn't even have any kind of furniture. The whole house seemed kind of abandoned, most rooms were empty and there were barely any other things left.

"So~ I will take the bathroom and then sleep on the old couch …"

"You are giving up a king-sized, really comfortable bed without hesitation? It seems my strong hand really changed you …"

"Whatever you think Ferris …"

* * *

AN.:

In the end again some more AU to the Hero/Demon-legend. I actually have a plan how I will resolve this prophecy/legend in a good way(at least in my opinion). It has something to do about requirements and supply. And yes, that is a riddle. I don't want to spoil someone.

(1) Ryners new Outfit, Link in my Profile


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

I think this chapter will answer where this fic is set. I must admit that I didn't know myself as I got the idea, but I think I took a pretty good spot in the FT-storyline.

* * *

_The entity as the __**Lonesome Demon **__was walking through the barren landscape of a battlefield. No plant, no animal and no other living being was on this cursed field of slaughter._

_Everything that the demon could see was dust, corpses and weapons dropped by the fallen soldiers._

_On his way he was constantly looking around like he was searching for something, yet the only thing he noticed was that the once enormous battlefield seemed to shrink._

_What was once endless miles that were covered with bloody mountains of corpses were now replaced a landscape that still resembled a battlefield, yet in a far smaller scale._

_The piles of corpses have been replaced by single dead bodies and what seemed once 'endless' shrunk down to only several miles. No matter which direction the demon looked, instead of a horizon he now could see a pitch black wall off endless darkness._

_The 'endless' plane of slaughter got replaced by a limited, yet shrinking area._

_And the __**Lonesome Demon's **__feeling of worry started to grow._

* * *

"Ryner!"

The man moaned while lying on the couch.

"Oh, Ryner! Faster!"

He groaned again as he felt a heavy pressure on his chest.

"Faster, Ryner! Do it again! I'm close to-!"

"Mhm …wait … What!? What are you doing?! And why are you waking me up like that?"

Ryner Lute's eyes shot open and the first thing that came into his view was a bare left foot that rested on his upper body.

"You wouldn't wake up."

"But that is still not a reason to act like we were in a cheap erotic novel!"

He exclaimed annoyed and slightly embarrassed. As his gaze wandered up her bare and slender leg he noticed that Ferris stripped her armor and was now wearing her dark-blue skintight undergarments. What surprised him most was that beside this she also wore a pink apron with ruffles.

"Breakfast will be ready any minute now, so I head to appeal on your true self through perverted methods."

She turned around and left the room in a few fast steps and Ryner had to notice that her backside was even more uncovered than her front.

After a short visit to the bathroom, a now washed an shaved Ryner entered the kitchen where Ferris, now only in her underwear, was sitting on a counter and chewing on her beloved dango.

"Dango? Why am I even acting surprised? Where-"

"Made it by myself."

She promptly interrupted him and took another dango from a stick and shoved it into her mouth.

"There were no ingredients left, I checked the whole kitchen yesterday."

The swordswoman nodded and pointed out of the window.

"There is a shop down the road."

"Yeah, I saw that one too yesterday, but how did you pay for it? We don't have any founds."

"My godlike beauty brought the cashier to give me a 100% discount."

She smiled slightly and run her free hand through her long blonde hair. For Ryner it may have been the perfect image of a goddess that stepped down on earth, but the crumbs from her beloved dango that gathered around her mouth made that image suffer.

Roland's strongest magician sighed and shook his head with his eyes closed.

"It's probably better if I stop asking questions… We are going after that Dow-Guy today, right? Beside the money, a fight with him should give us more information about Earthland's magic."

He explained more to himself than Ferris. As he opened his eyes again, an unusual sight opened up in front of him. Ferris was holding a plate with several dango-sticks right in front of his nose.

"Eh … Ferris? Are you just seriously trying to share your home-made dango with me?"

"You should be hungry too … and you will need it today."

The beauty answered and nodded eager. After the magician took the plate out of her hands she shifted her expression to the one of a child that waited for the approval of her parents.

Ryner took a bite of the dango and had to admit that her cooking got better since the last time he had the opportunity to haste her dango-recipes.

"Again one of your own creations? You are getting better."

She nodded approvingly and finished the last dango from her current stick.

"So, what do you think about our next actions, Ferris?"

Instead of a simple answer, the swordswoman brought herself in a pose similar to ancient statues of heroes or kings. One foot in the front, one in the back, her free hand resting on her hips and the other arm with the stick pointing on a distant, for Ryner not visible, target. Truly, a pose worthy for a hero that was about to lead an army against the evil servants of the demon-king.

"Today will start the epic Quest of the heroic Ferris Erris for glory, wealth and the creation of her own harem! With her loyal, but simple-minded henchman she will free humanity from all evil!"

The dark haired man had to sweatdrop at her antics, but didn't interrupt her.

"Ryner, we two are chosen to go on a holy crusade to free the inhabitants of Fiore from the wicked claws of dark guilds, bandits or even worse foes!"

The mage had to smile. He was glad that the blonde still was able to joke around in their rather desperate situation. Ferris was probably the only one he know of who wouldn't lose her wit even in the most hopeless situations.

"Aye, my blessed lady! We shall bring down the wicked and punish the twisted!"

He took up her charade and got down on his knees. He bowed his head in humility and offered her the last stick of dango like it was a holy artifact. She took it with a smile on her face and held her free hand down to him.

"My apprentice, rise and let us go on our holy mission!"

Ryner took her hand and kissed its backside.

"As you wish, my Mistress."

A short chuckle came out of her mouth. She walked towards the kitchen's exit with her arms crossed behind her back.

"We shall leave in half an hour, pack everything together, say goodbye to your family and lovers. You will maybe never see them again, my dear underling."

The young man saluted a last time and then both of them started to prepare everything for their first bounty hunt.

* * *

The two self-declared heroes were lying on a slope and were looking down on a small, run-down shack.

"This is their hideout? I thought it would be bigger …"

Ryner wondered as he observed the wooden building. He stood up and stretched himself.

"Let's get this thing done, Ferris. We shouldn't waste too much time here."

But instead of an answer he only felt a sudden pain at his rear. The sudden trust pushed him forward down the slope.

After rolling down the hillside he groaned and looked up to Ferris, who was still standing high above him. She had one foot in the air which clearly an indication of what caused his accident.

Ryner heard voices from the shack and noticed that four men stormed out.

"There goes our advantage of surprise …"

The dark haired man muttered under his breath and once again turned around to the beauty, but she wasn't standing on the hill anymore. The swordswoman completely disappeared out of his field of view.

"And she is loading all work on me once again."

"Oi, wadya talkin' to yerself? And wadya doin here?"

Ryner gave the speaker a closer inspection and he came to the conclusion that he was the one he was searching for: Isaak Dow. The balding man wore an eye patch over his right eye and a scar run across his forehead, he also missed several teeth. The bearer of the Alpha Stigma could also finally understand where the nickname _'The Mouth'_ comes from.

"Well you see, I'm kind of here for your bounty …"

"Dey put a bounty on ma head? Dat will make everthin' more complicated … Lad, how much am I worth em?"

Ryner took a bounty poster out of his pocket and unfolded it.

"60.000 Jewels for you, your gang members have no listed bounty."

"Only 60? Dey could at least put somethin' serious up. Forget it, boys get him!"

"Aye!"

The three bulky thugs shouted in unison and charged towards Ryner. None of them owned anything that could be counted as armor. Two pulled out swords and one even had a spear available. Despise all their efforts they couldn't even overcome half of the distance that separated them to Ryner.

The mage quickly drew a cycle in the air and started chanting his all too familiar spell.

"**What I seek is thunder, Izuchi!"**

The large lighting shoot towards the thugs and created an explosion that throw all three of them away. They got immediately knocked out from the impact.

Dow clenched his teeth as he watched the defeat of his men.

"Should 'ave known that you are a mage. But now take this!"

The balding bandit shouted and close to his right hand a cycle created itself, to the slight surprise of Ryner. One glowing white chain shoot out towards Ryner's left side. Dow made a sudden movement and the chain whips against his stomach, throwing him backwards.

"Hah, Ma **Chain Magic **is too fast for ya!"

He moved his hand again and tried another attack. But this time Ryner already prepared with another one of his spells.

"**I offer up this contract to bear the spirit of the wicked beast that sleeps within the earth!"**

Ryner had put his hands together and after finishing the chant red rings appeared around his body, magically enhancing his speed and his reflexes. He was now barely able to avoid the incoming chain.

"What was dat? Dat's not lighting magic! Bud I don't think you can avoid more than one!"

As the bandit leader wanted to create several new chains, Ryner immediately activated his own curse, the Alpha Stigma.

Dow hesitated a short moment as he saw the demonic glowing eyes, but he still created two additional chains. What he couldn't know was that in the same moment as he activated his magic, Ryner god flooded with information.

_NAME: _**Chain Magic**

_Type:_ **Caster Magic**

_USAGE: _**Utility, Attacking through grabbing, throwing and whipping**

Roland's stronges magician created immediately three chains, though these were in comparison to Dow's much brighter glowing, their speed of movement was way faster and they moved way more controlled than his.

Dow watched in Horror the incoming danger and quickly moved his Chains to block off Ryner's attack. He managed to block of the first two incoming chains, destroying both his own and Ryner's chains.

But as the black haired mages third chain hit Dow's own, they did not simply negate each other. Ryner's chain completely destroyed Dow's and kept going, it was even able to piece the bandit's right arm, making it completely useless.

Ryner moved his right arm closer to himself and pulled therefore Dow in his direction, throwing him on the ground. The bandit could only look up to him with fear in his eyes.

"What … what was dat? How could ya beat ma in my own magic? These demonic eyes…"

Before he could say anything else he got hit by something on the backside of his head.

Ferris Eris appeared finally on the battlefield, her long blonde hair weaving in the upcoming wind.

"And once again you couldn't even catch a single criminal … In the end I always have to do all the work, right Ryner?"

She bluntly stated and looked at Ryner who made his chains disappear.

"I already had him. You only came and knocked him out so you had a reason to take the praises."

"You are insulting my pride as a knight. I only wanted to assist in your greatest need for help."

"You could have helped right from the beginning. Now I probably even have to carry him back …"

"There was this bird's song I had to listen to. It was like he was only singing for my magnificent self."

Ryner sighed and let his shoulders drop.

"You could at least try to come up with a believable excuse!"

"Let's tie him up and head back, they will have a piece of rope here somewhere."

The blonde swordswoman ignored him and headed towards the shack.

The mage had to sigh and followed her, pulling the unconscious bandit after him.

Not even an hour later, they were wandering again through the streets of Oshibana.

As they left the bandit camp Ferris immediately took the lead and Ryner was forced to carry the unconscious rogue-mage.

* * *

Dow actually woke up a few minutes after they got going, but got send to sleep once again as he shamelessly tried to hit on Ferris. The beauty knocked him out with a quick blow of her sword, much to Ryner's distress who had to carry him around once again.

As the duo reached the town hall they got sent to the vice-mayor, a short, balding guy with a well-developed mustache and the body of a small barrel. He proudly sat behind his desk, his hands resting on his full belly.

"Ah~, there are not many freelancers that take our public missions … I'm really grateful for your help, if you wouldn't I probably had to send the request to a guild."

"No problem, though we would love to have our reward."

"Aye, aye. Of course, you will have your 30.000 Jewels any minute now."

The short man answered back to Ryner and started looking around in his desk.

"The bounty poster actually said 60.000 Jewels."

"Ah~, sorry. I get sometimes really confused. Dow is obviously worth 40.000."

"I said _sixty_ thousand not _forty _thousand Jewels."

The short man shoved a bundle of money towards Ryner and nodded with a fake smile on his face.

"Here are your hard earned 45.000 Jew-"

Before he could finish, with a loud thud-sound, Ferris' sword got impaled beside the vice mayor's hand.

In shock he added another bundle to the one on the desk and handed it to Ryner, who only could sigh at the blonde's sudden action.

"R-Right I meant y-your 60.000 Jewels with an added bonus of 10.000 for the f-fast work."

The vice mayor started stuttering and his gaze wandered from Ferris' sword, over to the beauty, then towards the mage and after that back on the beginning. He was truly scared and Ryner had to admit that everybody would act like that if they knew how violent the deceiving blonde could be.

"I really appreciate your generosity."

Ryner reached out and was about to grab their payment as suddenly Ferris' slender hand shot forward. She counted it and quickly shoved it in her own pocket. The magician only could sigh at her sudden action, he really lacked to motivation to start a quarrel, which he probably would have lost, about sharing the money.

They left the sweating official and the unconscious bandit back in the town hall and started causally strolling through the busy streets of Oshibana.

Ryner called up a town map in his head and was about to search for the place he really wanted to visit.

"Ryner, are we going to eat Dango now?"

The mage sighed. He really knew that she would ask that after earning their first money.

"Well, I actually had different plans now, though I think we could spend some of our money to get something to eat."

Ferris smiled and walked over to a shop that was probably the reason for Ferris question. The swordswoman quickly bought one box of fresh made dango and came back to Ryner, already chewing on one.

"Satisfied?"

She nodded with a full mouth and reached him one stick with three balls on it.

"Thanks, I wanted to say that we should check out the train station. We could take the train to the next city."

"Train?"

"I forgot, you didn't read that book in the library. Trains are some kind of machines that are used to travel over long distances in a short period of time. They move on iron rails and as far as I know, a ticket should be really cheap."

The blonde swallowed another piece of dango and made a surprised expression.

"You, of all people, are eager to travel around? Wasn't traveling always way too tiresome for you?"

"Ah, it's just that I want to know if my estimations are correct: you board the train, take a nap and when you wake up you are at your target. You don't have to watch out for potholes on the street, looking for the right direction or simply cope with uncomfortable carriages.

"In other words, a paradise for a slack like you. You can travel around and still gratify your needs of young woman and unproductive naps."

"Exactly … Beside that woman-part."

Ryner nodded and continued walking towards a huge building.

"This should be station."

"Uhm … Ryner, why is there such a huge crowd gathering?"

"I think that's normal … A lot of people can ride the same train, you know."

The pair was walking through the mass of people towards the entrance. Ryner was already regretting his decision to come here, through the growing worry that he actually _could_ take a nap because of the overwhelming number of loud pedestrians.

"Ryner~! I'm out of dango."

"I'm pretty sure that they will sell some inside."

As Ryner once again got pushed aside by a far larger guy he sighed and turned around to look for Ferris. The woman was right behind him, chewing around on an empty dango-stick.

"Let's look for a different entry, maybe one for employees or an open window. I don't have the nerves to fight myself through this crowd."

She nodded and pierced the hand of a daring man that tried to grab her backside.

"Yes, and I don't have any admonition left to defend myself against these man that have fallen for my beauty."

A few moments later they found an open window on the side of the building. With the help of Ryners new _Chain Magic _they could reach their new entrance.

As they climbed through the window, none of them could know that a certain red haired woman will cause a lot of panic at the main entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryner was once again lying on the floor with Ferris casually sitting on his back. The two of them entered Oshibanas train station through a small window so that they could evade the crowd that gathered in front of the huge building.

Their personal entrance was located several meters above the floor so that they had to jump down. Ryner landed easily on two legs but the blonde swordswoman had the idea to jump right after him. In conclusion, she had a soft landing, using Ryner as a pillow.

"Ah~. Which maiden in need does not wish to get caught by a prince on her breakout from her prison?"

"First of all, you are not a 'maiden in need' and I'm not a 'prince'. Second, 'break-in' seems more fitting than 'breakout'."

"I thought so … you are a sex fiend and child molester, you don't even come close to the glorious image of a prince."

The magician could only sigh and rest his head on the cold floor. The pressure, rooting from Ferris' rear, disappeared as she stood up.

He followed her up on his feet and took a short look around. The room they entered was filled with several machines and furnaces. It was probably the boiler room of the station.

"Let's get going and find the main hall."

Ryner located the exit and walked closer while Ferris seemed more interested in the heating system. The magician stretched out his arm and tried to open the door but failed to do so.

"Locked…"

He groaned and turned around towards Ferris.

"ERIGOR!"

In the same moment a certain pink haired teenager bursts through the close by wall. With a leg on fire he broke his way through the hard stone wall.

In shock, Ryner jumped back and fell on his rear. Ferris quickly put her right hand on the hilt of her sword and glared at the intruder.

"Where are you hiding?! Bastard!"

The pink-headed guy shouted furiously, completely obvious to the pair.

The dark haired mage studied the boy's appearance. He wore a pair of loose, white pants and a dark jacket. In addition, a white scarf was slung around his neck. Ryner also had to admit that the younger boy was far better build than himself. He had the body of a well build close combat fighter, similar to most soldiers of the rolandic empire. Besides that, his most prominent feature was the pink colored hair that immediately let Ryner remember the agents of the Kingdom of Gastark, back in his home world.

Both sides looked at each other with surprise, though the teenager initially had a more rage filled expression as he busted through the wall.

Nobody said a word until the intruder rose his voice with a blank expression.

"Oi … are you with Eisenwald?"

Ryner thought a brief moment over an answer. When somebody destroys in rage a wall, only armed with his fists, and asks you if you are aligned with somebody, 'No' is most times the better choice to answer.

"No, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Hmpf."

Ryner's opposite simply stepped back through the hole in the wall and ran out of sight. He sent an asking look at Ferris, but she simply shook her head in confusion.

"NEXT!"

They heard the boy again shouting and the loud noise of an explosion indicated that he destroyed another wall.

As Ryner got back on his feet, the shorter teenager broke a second hole in the wall, right beside the first one.

"Hey! How do I know that you are not lying?!"

The bearer of the alpha stigma cocked an eyebrow at the guy's antics, he would label him as 'dense' or simple minded, if he had to.

"Once again I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"And I said, I cannot trust you guys!"

"Well … Too bad for you, but I don't intend to spend all day arguing with you. There is a nap waiting for me to be held …"

Ryner walked towards the first hole and wanted to step through it, but he immediately got stopped by a burning right hook that got flung towards him. The dark haired man was barely able to dodge by taking a step back.

"Whoa! If you go on with this, somebody will get hurt."

The teenager simply ignored Ryner and flung a second punch at him.

"I won't let you run away, cowards! If you don't answer to me, I will take you to Erza!"

Though Ryner did not know this Erza-person, he did not intend to meet somebody with any kind of authority that maybe could think farther than his current opponent.

"If that's the only way you know, I probably will have to fight my way out."

He muttered and raised his right hand. Pointing towards his opponent he was ready to draw a magical cycle into the air.

Before he even could draw a single line, he saw the teenager charging towards him. The teenager was trying to hit him with his burning fists.

The fire mage's strength and speed was far superior in comparison to somebody like Ryner, but that still did not save him from being taken down by a single attack.

Not by a lightning bolt from Ryner, but instead by the swordswoman Ferris Eris, who felt slightly left out in their quarrel. Before the pink haired mage could hit Ryner, she made a fast step forward and smacked the hothead on the backside of his head, knocking him out.

Ryner simply blinked several times in surprise and sighed as he looked down on the boy.

"Thanks Ferris, I didn't thought that he would attack that fast … he possesses far more physical strength than magic users we dealt with back in Roland. The bandit, Dow, wasn't the best example to compare myself to."

Ferris nodded and stepped over the unconscious boy, then through the hole into the hallway.

"We still should keep moving, this thick head well be a back on his feet in no time. Next time he may not forget me, Ryner."

"Yeah, but still thanks … your knock-out-strokes-with-sword-assistance become pretty handy at times."

She let out a small snort and took the lead while running down the hallway, Ryner following right behind her.

None of them noticed a shadow on the walls that watched them leaving, but this particular shadow also did not notice a certain, already groaning and awakening, fairy.

* * *

Ryner and Ferris passed many wooden doors as they were running down the hallway. They didn't even bother to check every single door. Ryner didn't expect do find something interesting behind these and Ferris seems not to care.

As they finally reached the end of the hallway, the duo entered another, far larger, hallway. This one was outdoes the former both in width and height and beside the larger proportions, the hallway was decorated with large statues and was overall way more pretentious designed.

Ryner had to admit, compared to this, some parts of the royal palace in Roland looked cheap.

As the mage wanted to start moving down the hallway, a sudden pull on his collar brought him back in the smaller corridor.

He turned around and saw that Ferris had pulled him back. She was now gestured with a finger on her lips to be quiet. Ryner simply nodded, completely trusting the swordswoman's finer sense of hearing.

Only a few seconds later he also was able to make out the footsteps that came closer.

They hid in the shadows of the hallway and waited until the closer coming person passed by them. Ryner could make out two speakers, one with a high pitched voice and the second with a more normal, female one.

"Faster, Lucy! Or Erza will be angry!"

The high pitched voice rambled several times in a row.

"Shut it, stupid cat! I cannot fly like you!"

The female voice shot back as they reached the hallway Ryner and Ferris were hiding in.

Right in front of their eyes a blonde girl passed by them, not even bothering to look in the hallway where the duo was hiding.

Ryner had to admit that the girl, probably in her late teens, was better 'equipped' than Ferris, though he wouldn't openly admit that. One half of him was too proud to give Ferris a real reason to call him a pervert and the other half was simply afraid of her sword.

What actually interested him far more was the speaker with the high pitched voice. On the height of her shoulder, a _flying_ _blue _cat was accompanying her. The magician already read about many different animals that live in Earthland, but he never came across something like flying, speaking cats.

As fast as the unusual duo appeared, they also disappeared. Ryner let out a deep breath. Sure, it was a public building but after the run in with the pink haired hot head he did not need more troubles.

As the girl came out of sight, Ryner and Ferris stepped back on the larger hallway. The swordswoman silently pointed down the hallway and he answered with a simple nod. He really hoped that they would find a way to orientate themselves in the huge train station.

Ferris took once again the lead and Ryner followed close behind her.

While following the blonde beauty, Ryner reflected on what happened since the two of them entered the station. Getting attacked by a pink haired fire mage and crossing ways with a talking cat was quite unusual, even for the standards of this new world he was in. But what bothered him most was that the building seemed abandoned, they never crossed paths with any _normal _visitors or any kind of employee.

He followed Ferris around a corner, only to immediately bump into her.

"You are also wondering why this building seems so cleared out?"

She bluntly stated what he was thinking about and he only could nod as an answer.

"Thought so …"

The blonde pointed out of a close by window that should have given a good view on the street, but as Ryner followed her finger, he was unable to see further than a few meters. The reason for that was a fast flowing wall of air that hid Oshibana from their views.

"That could be the reason why we never met anybody beside those mages …"

While Ferris explained, Ryner stepped towards the window and opened it. Now he could also clearly hear the sound of the wind that blew around the station.

He sighed.

Ryner couldn't decide which world was more dangerous for his beloved naps.

His war-hungry home world that seemed to be unable to keep peace for more than a few decads OR Earthland, full with cross-dimensional-magic, shrouded overseers of this certain magic, overenthusiastic library fan-girls, foul-mouthed bandits and now rapid spinning wind that HAD to appear directly where he had to be.

"Ferris, do you think we have some kind of talent to run into dangerous situations?"

"This is probably the result of one of your countless affairs."

Ryner ruffled his hair in frustration.

"How could THIS be the result of an _affair, _that by the way never happened."

She strokes her chin and closed her eyes while thinking.

"Do you believe in the children of gods, demigods?"

"What?! What has this to do with our current situation?!"

The swordswoman set up an evil smirk and pointed out a finger, like she was trying to lecture him.

"It's a tale that has a long tradition of re-telling in the Eris family. The infamous sex fiend, Ryner Lute, once defied the high priestess of an all-powerful god that commanded over the storms on the sea and the land. Not only that, this monster actually did that directly in the center of this god's holy temple and furthermore, this priestess was also the human-born daughter of said god."

Ryner already had to face-palm before she even was close to finishing.

"After that, the defied priestess was unable to fulfill a holy prophecy to save the world from a demon lord. Her father, the storm-god, was angry about this and holds since then an unbearable anger against this foul man. This anger now became unbearable and starts to unfold in a ravaging storm, that sadly also hits the totally innocent hero of legends and myths, Ferris Eris."

She ended with a sniff and by wiping a fake tear out of her eyes.

The magician instead could only rub his temples and sigh in frustration.

"Did you prepare this story?"

Ferris looked back at him with the corners of her mouth slightly twitching.

Ryner sighed and shook his head. He started walking down the hallway.

"We should find a way out of this death trap. Let's look around more carefully."

The beauty nodded and caught up with him, walking by his side. The strange pair strolled down the hallway. If Ferris had taken the lead, they would probably be running again, but with Ryner leading, there was no real reason for him to hurry through the building. Besides that, they were already trapped, it was better to be careful than running in another unpleasant situation.

There was nothing that could possibly bother them.

* * *

The duo finally left the labyrinth that was made out of hallways, stairs and floors. They spent quite some time in there but now they finally reached the main hall.

The first thing that managed to catch Ryner's eyes was the mass of unconscious bodies, which were spread all over the floor.

Ryner suggested that they simply should ignore them, messing with them would only cause more problems that would lead to fewer naps and less dango-breaks.

He was walking towards the entrance, hoping that there would be some indication that would help them to leave.

As he, with Ferris right behind him, strolled through the gates, the high pillars, which held the roof came into view. But what let him and his blonde companion jump back was not the raging wind, but instead the gathering of people close to the wall of wind.

Ryner and Ferris quickly moved towards a pillar and peeked around the corner, watching the strangers.

The pink haired hot head from earlier was trying to break through the air-wall, only to miserably fail. Then there was the blonde girl and the flying cat, the first tried to hold the fire mage back so he would not injure himself further.

Beside this three, there were also tow black haired males and a red haired female. One male, with many injuries and bandages, was lying unconscious on the floor. The other one was only standing beside and watching his comrades.

The red haired woman was the most intimidating one of them, at least for Ryner. She wore thick armor like a knight would and spread seriousness and professionalism.

Ryner had no idea what this people for Earthland could do, but his gut told him that the red head would be the most troublesome if there would break out a fight.

They were discussing, or rather argue, about something, Ryner and Ferris couldn't hear their voices over the loud wind.

The bickering stopped as the cat fished something out of its backpack, he was unable to see exactly what it was but it was golden and the blonde seemed to be a combination out of angry, surprised and happy.

She was now preparing some kind of magical act, because she stretched out the arm with the golden object and started chanting.

Ryner didn't know what he expected. He guessed that it was something like a Heroes' relic, he did not activate his eyes because red glowing eyes do have a tendency to get spotted.

If he measured it with the relics he knew, it would be something big and devastating. Like a mythical beast or an insanely powerful weapon.

What actually happened nearly brought Ryner to trip over and crush his head on the floor.

The blonde summoned another girl, pink hair, iron shackles and clothed in the uniform of a maid. A sight that a professional, though Ferris always tries to let him appear different, mage wouldn't expect.

Ryner tried to reorder his thoughts while the opposing group discussed with themselves. A second surprise was as the Maid turned herself in some kind of Gorilla-Maid, which not only shocked him, also some of the other group.

The next thing what happened actually panicked him, at least inside of Ryner's head.

The maid pointed right at Ryner and Ferris's hiding spot. After this act, all the other people seem to notice them as well.

The pink haired boy from before was the first one to jump into action.

His glare hardened and he enflamed his fists.

"You there! Come out!"

With a loud battle cry, the teen jumped towards their hiding spot and crushed the pillar. They were able to jump back from the now pile of rubble.

"Oi, calm down… we are not your enemies!"

Ryner raised both of his hands in a manner of giving up.

"Like hell! You knocked me out!"

"Because you tried to attack me …"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"I tried but –"

Ryner got interrupted as an armored fist made contact with the teenagers head. The red haired woman stepped forward and glared at Ryner and Ferris, who had put her hand on her sword.

"Who are you, and why did you attack Natsu?"

Before Ryner could answer her question, Ferris stepped forward and shot out one typical answers.

"He ravaged an innocent priestess and now is her god, and father, trying to kill us by trapping us in here."

* * *

AN.:

Realized two things while writing this:

1) Why do I always update when I know, that I won't have access to my PC for a week? Probably some "now or never"-thinking…

2) Which Fairy-Tail-Characters does also possess red eyes, dark hair and has a tendency to destroy the world? I promise that I did not thought of this as I first had the idea to this whole crossover.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

[Edit: 24/20/13] Fixed a few mistakes and added/removed a few lines in past chapters, nothing major only simple things that would make it slightly easier to read.

* * *

Ryner was in trouble. Over the past few years he spent traveling with Ferris, he learned at least one thing: That woman loved to bring him in trouble.

Now Ryner tried to read the faces of the opposing group. The pink haired boy was still out by the punch of the redhead, the black haired and also half naked teenager only cocked an eyebrow, the talking cat was running panicking in a cycle, the maid had an emotionless expression, the blonde girl seemed to be utterly confused and the fierce red-head glared at him like he was a criminal.

"Don't believe her! She is making it all up!"

He pleaded with waving arms but the glaring woman only seems to be getting angrier.

"Why should I believe you? If she tells the truth, wouldn't I be a fool to not believe in her words?"

The redhead glared at him angered

"The better question is why do you believe her in the first place? The story is obviously made up!"

Ryner pleaded, deeply hoping she would give in.

"I once have sworn only to tell the truth as I became a knight. And you dare to accuse me lying?"

Ferris interjected and spoke down on Ryner in a fake angered voice.

"Seriously, Ferris! You are not helping me out here!"

She answered the dark haired mage only with a simple "Hmpf" but refrained from making another comment.

The red head shot both of them a glare and a sword appeared in her hand. She pointed it at them in a threatening pose.

"I don't care what that is between you too … but now answer MY questions. WHO are you and are you with Eisenwald?"

As the duo got threatened by the mage, Ryner compared her with another person who could be absolutely calm yet still emit an aura that summons the worry in one. Lucile Eris, Ferris' older brother, is this certain person. This man could ask you how the weather is and let you fear for your live.

The red head had a similar effect on him. She was absolutely calm but also showed him that she wouldn't hesitate to attack him if needed. The most notable different is that Ryner was pretty sure that the opposing wizard wouldn't kill him, at least not on purpose. In this matter, there were miles between the wizard and the monster Lucile Eris.

"Like we already tried to explain to your friend, we have no idea what Eisenwald."

The woman stepped closer towards Ryner, her sword was now only two meters away from his throat.

"Who. Are. You."

"Ah … Well, my name is Ryner Lute and this is-"

"Like my servant wanted to say, you are standing in front of Ferris Eris, knight and heroic adventurer."

Ferris interjected and stepped forward. She slid her sword a few centimetres out of its sheath and glared at the other woman.

"You there, you are a mage, right? I can sense it, now that I can clearly focus on you. Are you part of any guild?"

The redhead made another, slightly shorter, step towards Ryner.

"Guild? No, no. I'm a … freelancer."

The bearer of the Alpha Stigma cocked an eyebrow but answered her question. Mages without guild are not forbidden, so it was probably smarter to stick with the truth than making something up and failing then.

"A guild-less mage? For now I will believe you, that you being here is only an unfortunate incident."

The redhead's sword disappeared again and she lost some of her tension.

"But I will still keep my eye on you … you can still be aligned with Eisenwald."

"It seems that we have to accept that …"

Ryner ruffled his dark hair.

"Princess, I finished the tunnel that leads on the other side of the wind-wall."

The pink haired maid spoke towards the blonde girl. Ryner now noticed that beside the girl the opening to a tunnel was. He guessed that magic was used, though he had no exact idea how, he was busy calming down the angered mage.

"Will you now punish me, princess?"

The blonde eagerly declined and the maid faded away into thin air.

"Mhm, so I guess that we can also use the tunnel to leave, right? It's slightly too cold in here to hold a decent nap."

The dark haired magician asked towards the red headed woman in armor, who was obviously their leader.

"Well, we cannot let you stay in here … who knows how long this barrier stays activated."

She nodded towards the tunnel where already her comrades were disappearing.

Ryner and Ferris silently followed the black haired guy who entered the hole right in front of them. The redhead stayed back and followed right after Ferris, probably because of the lack of trust in them.

* * *

After the crawling through the tight tunnel, Ryner sat himself on a close by bench. This whole day was already way too troublesome for his likes. He already had to skip the pre- and the post-lunch-nap. Besides that, he didn't have high hopes that he was able to hold any naps at all for the rest of the day.

Right after he left the tunnel, he saw the pink-haired teenager flying off by letting himself carry by his cat-friend.

"I think, now that we are out of the wind barrier, it is time for us to introduce ourselves properly."

The redhead suggested.

"Nah, I don't really care … as long as we are out of that thing. I'm fine."

Ryner stood up and turned his back to the redhead. Ferris did so too and the both of them started walking off, completely ignoring the stares of the mages and angrily twitching face of the red headed one.

"It's not like we are particularly interested in you and your doing's here."

Ferris added while walking beside Ryner.

"Exactly, also, as long as we don't know who you are, we also don't feel any kind of moral obligation to repay you."

Ryner mentioned nodding.

"Also, there is still dango to eat …

"… and naps to hold …"

"… before we can finally sit down and rest from a busy and eventful day."

A loud metallic sound, even louder than the raging storm of the wind barrier, echoed through the streets as Ferris casually deflected a steel sword that got shot at them. It was the same sword with that the redhead had threaten Ryner moments ago.

Both turned around and faced the fierce mage.

"I said that we are going to introduce ourselves to you AND you will listen to us."

The sword wielding mage said with a threatening tone in her voice.

"The boy that just took off was Natsu Dragneel and the cat Happy."

She nodded towards the black haired guy, who was for unknown reasons only wearing his pants.

"Gray Fullbuster."

He simply stated and gave them a short nod.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you."

The blonde girl spoke uneasy.

"And I'm Erza Scarlett, we are all mages of Fairy Tail and are ordered to defeat the dark guild Eisenwald and get back a cursed artifact that holds a powerful demon."

Ryner interest slightly grew as he heard the term 'artifact'. The mage DID have some experience with magical relics, though the demon part was not really favored by him.

"And why are you telling us all this?"

Ferris asked instead of him, probably having similar thoughts as him.

A threatening smirk appeared on the redhead's, Erza's, face.

"Because I don't trust you and therefore will accompany us. I won't let potential criminals escape."

"Do you think this is a good idea, Erza? Maybe they will only be a hindrance to us."

The dark haired teenager, Gray, suggested.

"Exactly, listen to him. We won't be any kind of help."

Ryner tried to encourage Gray's Idea.

"Don't listen to this no-good, in our homeland he is known as one of the strongest mages."

Ferris instead had to put oil in the fire and make everything worse.

"Why are you always trying to take the route that will lead towards my worst outcome?!"

The bearer of the Alpha Stigma started to get really annoyed by the blonde's antics

"Why are you always denying me my dango?!"

Ferris shot back, seemingly eager to quarrel with Ryner for her on amusement. He instead was getting angrier on the blonde and started shaking his fist in fury.

"Wait, what? What does that have to do with our situation? Why and when should I have done something like that, Ferris?"

"You promised me dango before we entered the station."

"How should I have known that we will stumble right into a terrorist attack?!"

"Ryner, Ryner, Ryner …"

Ferris shook her head disapproving and pulled out her sword a few centimeters. Meanwhile the Fairy Tail mages start to watch the show with growing confusion, even Erza lost track of their mission and watched the odd pair.

"I should have never let you live after this certain event all these years ago …"

Now it was also for Ryner to have a dumbfounded expression.

"Ah, Ferris … I have no idea what you are talking about …"

The blonde swordswoman made a sobbing sound and closed her eyes. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks and she covered her mouth with her left hand. Truly, the appearance that would fit an ashamed woman.

"That one night, as you once again drunk too much, you couldn't hold back your perversion. So you let your inner self out ant stole my virginity from me as I was completely helpless."

She sobbed again while she created several different expressions on the audience's faces. Rage could be read from Erza's face, Gray was simply shocked and Lucy's facial color changed to crimson. Ryner instead was shocked, confused and at first also out of words.

"Wh- … Why?! I- … I rarely drink at all. How is that even possible … And besides that, I never did, and never would, do something like that to you!"

Ryner explained to the swordswoman.

Ferris seemed to have an answer to him, but got rudely interrupted before she could bring out a word.

"ENOUGH! I have no idea what you are talking about and I start to think that I don't even want to."

Ryner and Ferris casually faced the redhead again, both wearing rather annoyed expressions. Erza's loud interruption stopped them arguing and let them again focus on more important matters.

The Fairy Tail mages instead became slightly worried. Gray, who knew her the longest, even started sweating.

"Erza, we really should leave. Natsu is already leading by a huge distance and we have to catch up with him as soon as possible. That flame-brain will need our help if we want to stop them from using Lullaby."

He tried to persuade her and shifting her attention from the duo to the important parts of their mission.

The S-Class-mage sighed and became slightly calmer.

"You are right, these two somehow managed to throw me off track..."

Erza pointed with her index finger towards Ryner and got back in her threatening tone.

"Ryner Lute was it, right? You claim to be a mage, so you will tag along and help us. Besides that, I also don't want to leave a suspicious mage, like you, stay back. We will see if we can trust you after that. I expect your friend to wait here for your return?"

With her last words she glared at the blonde swordswoman, who simply looked back with a mocking smile that clearly showed that Ferris wasn't a bit threatened at all.

"And why should I wait for your return? Am I not allowed to join the party?"

"First of all, I don't think that you can do much against somebody like Erigor, and your friend is at least a magician. He should be able to look out for himself. Second, we already lack space in the magical four-wheeler, we don't need somebody who will only take up space."

"Trust me, I can handle _every _mage that crosses my path."

Ferris smirk slightly grew and became even more confident.

"I will come along with Ryner, if you want it or not, we are already partners for a long time."

Erza snorted and compared this statement with Ferris' blunt lies from earlier. She came to the conclusion that this actually sounds believable.

"It may be even better if a can keep an eye on you … Okay you can come along too, but don't blame me if you get into trouble."

The redhead turned around and walked in the direction where she had left the magical cart.

"Aye, Aye, Captain Tomato-Head…"

Erza briefly stopped in her movement, Lucy and Gray were shocked and Ryner had to give in to his misfortune.

* * *

The atmosphere wasn't quite as tense as Lucy Heartphilia estimated. While Gray was closely watching the two strangers and Eisenwald's Kageyama was once again unconscious, she tried not to glance at their new 'guests'.

The other two passengers didn't act like she thought they would. Lucy guessed that they would be more serious about the whole situation, because of them being 'forced' to come with them.

The blonde swordswoman, Ferris Eris, was causally looking out of the window without saying a single word, which was probably better that way. The young Heartphilia was glad that Erza did not reply to Ferris' last answer, though she still shot glares at the blonde.

Her companion, the mage Ryner Lute, somehow managed to sleep in immediately as they sat down on the comfy seats. She couldn't understand how someone can sleep with the loud motors right next to one and, maybe even worse, Erza's murderous driving style.

Lucy sighed and concentrated on the swordswoman. She sure was a beauty, complete with the long blonde hair, far longer than her own, and the clear blue eyes.

Sure, Lucy herself was superior in the chest area and she was glad for that, but Ferris possessed some kind of elegance that most other woman lacked.

"Ehm, Ferris, right? We still have some time, may I ask you a few questions?"

Ferris stopped looking out of the window and nodded towards Lucy.

"So, you said that you know your friend for a long time. How did you meet him in the first place?"

The blonde swordswoman looked at the napping form of Ryner.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Hm … He was a prisoner and I was ordered to bring him to the tribunal."

She simply stated, still looking at Ryner.

"So he really is a villain as you claimed."

Gray entered with these words the conversation, glancing at Ryner.

"He IS a perverted sex fiend, but that was not the reason why he was in prison … as far as I know, he actually took the punishment for someone else."

"And he told you that, that claimed your heart and you helped him escape. Since that time the two of you are escaping from the authorities! Ah~ that is so romantic~"

Lucy finished Ferris' story eagerly, but the swordswoman looked back at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"No … I brought him to the judge, like it was my duty."

"And I thought it would be like in one of my novels …"

The spirit mage muttered slightly disappointed.

"And how decided the judge?"

Fairy Tail's Ice mage continued to question Ferris.

"He got spoken free, though it doesn't really matter because he already spent two years in prison because of … let's say bureaucracy issues. A condition was that he and myself, who became his partner, have to work directly under the slave driver of a judge_._"

Ferris explained causally and looked once again out of the window.

"Are you still employed by the judge?"

Gray asked again.

"_Employed _is the wrong word … more like 'Do what I say or I will destroy your favorite dango shop. Har! Har! Har!', but no, we stopped our working relation recently."

Both Gray and Lucy sweat dropped at the imitation, but both didn't ask further into that matter. But Lucy decided to ask something different.

"Ryner is a mage, so what magic does he use?"

"Many different kinds."

"I actually wanted to have a more _specific_ answer."

Lucy weakly smiled but Ferris countered with a complete emotionless expression.

"As I said. Many. Different. Kinds."

"Give it up, Lucy."

Gray interjected and continued towards Ferris.

"Are you a mage too?"

"I am good at cutting things."

"Erza is also good at 'cutting things', but she is also a mage, means that this is not a real answer."

"I. Am good at. Cutting. Everything."

Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"You are only answering if you want, right?"

The other blonde nodded and smiled slightly.

Lucy turned around and was now looking in the direction the cart moved. She turned around in the right moment to spot the pink haired dragonslayer come into view.

"Ah! It's Natsu-! … And he defeated Erigor!"

As soon as the four-wheeler stopped, she and the others jumped from the cart, even Ferris left the cart and walked over to the fire mage.

Gray started immediately a fight with Natsu's solo-trip and him being bare-chested. Erza instead congratulated the fire mage to his win over the infamous Grim Reaper.

"Good job, Natsu. Now the masters are safe. We are close to Clover Town, so we can immediately report to our Master and ask about what to do with the Flute."

She looked over to Ferris, who as more interested in poking the unconscious Shinigami with her sheathed sword.

"We also can talk with him about them. I still have no idea what their part in the story about Lullaby is …"

With a loud motor sound Kageyama started the magic cart and burst right through the group. The mages, and Ferris, had to jump aside to not getting hit by the vehicle.

He used a shadow hand to grab the flute Lullaby from the floor.

"That bastard stole our vehicle!"

Natsu shouted in rage and inflamed himself again.

"And that's not even the worst thing, flamebrain. He took Lullaby with him and with the four-wheeler he is fast enough to catch all Masters attending the meeting."

Erza cursed and looked towards Ferris, slightly bowing.

"I am deeply sorry for dragging you and your friend into this mess. I have no idea if you are involved into this but aspect of innocence is still there. From now on it will be really dangerous and the chance that Lullaby gets played rises again, so I decided to let you off the hook and let you go."

"Sorry, but I cannot leave now…"

Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Please leave. In the beginning you and your friend didn't want to come along, but now you suddenly want to. Why the change of mind, Eris?"

"Because Ryner is holding his nap on the cart's back."


End file.
